My Only Regret
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: On Peeta and Katniss's wedding day, Gale has something to say. Fluffy goodness! SLASH Gale/Peeta; Katniss/Cinna GIVE IT A CHANCE :


A/N: Got super bored! For some reason, I had this stuck in my head for hours! Hope you enjoy!

Title: My Only Regret

Summary: Gale has one more thing to say before Peeta and Katniss get married. Slash… AU Cinna still alive ;)

Couples: Gale/Katniss; Peeta/Katniss; Gale/Peeta

Rating: T

ENJOY!

Peeta stood, looking in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He wanted to run away right now. He wanted to escape, to see his love one more time before he allowed himself to make this mistake. He wanted to run to the-

"You ready?" Finnick was standing in the doorway. Peeta straightened his tie, sighing. He nodded and turned around.

"How do I look?" he asked. Finnick smiled.

"Like you really don't want to do this,"

"Well I hope nobody else notices," Peeta groaned.

"You and me both brother," he said. They walked out together. Peeta walked down the aisle to stand and wait. In the minutes he spent waiting, he remembered. He remembered who he loved. Then he wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Here she comes," Finnick warned. Peeta silently thanked him for the warning. He watched as Katniss walked down the aisle. She truly looked beautiful, but he didn't care. This was for the press.

He didn't love her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Peeta zoned. There was only one moment he was waiting for, praying for.

"Are there any objections?" the preacher asked. He looked around the room. Peeta crossed his fingers, hoping that what he wanted to happen, would happen, "Well if there are no-" Then he said it.

"Yeah I have an objection," his voice rang loud and clear from the crowd. Everyone turned and saw him. He was wearing black jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. He was holding an apple. He took a loud bite out of it before continuing, "The love of my life is up there," he said. Peeta sighed with relief.

"No!" Katniss said, "I already explained this, Gale, I don't love you," Gale chuckled. He walked to Katniss. He leaned in close to her, like he was going to kiss her, but said…

"I wasn't talking about you," Peeta looked down, grinning. Gale walked over to him. He put his hand under his chin, "Hey, look at me," Peeta looked up into his gray eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Don't do this," he said, "I dont regret many things. You know that. But one thing I truly regret letting you go. I beg you not to do this Peeta,"

Peeta looked Gale up and down. His dark hair, his voice, the way he carried himself. Peeta just couldn't shake him.

"I don't want to," Peeta said sadly, "You know you're the only one for me," he sighed, "But the press. This is all for them,"

"The press huh?" Peeta nodded. Gale looked out into the crowd and spotted two photographers, "Then they'll love this," and before Peeta could say another word, Gale kissed him. Peeta didn't have a second thought, he just melted into Gale. They pulled away after a second and looked around. Katniss would have to remember to pick up her jaw before she left and so would everyone else.

"How did I not know about this?" she asked.

"You never asked! Plus don't act like you aren't in love with Cinna," Peeta searched the crowd for the man. His face was flushed as was Katniss's, "At least we can both be happy, instead of miserable,"

"You wanna get outta here?" Gale asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Peeta took his hand, and they ran from the church.

About an hour later, Peeta had changed out of his tux and he and Gale were lying on the hill outside District 12. Peeta was cuddled against Gale, using the taller man's arm as a pillow.

"Were you always planning on doing that, or was it impulse?" Peeta looked up at him.

"Neither," Peeta scrunched his nose in confusion, "It was you looking so damn sexy in that tux," They chuckled and Gale leaned down for a kiss. Peeta encircled Gale's neck with his arms and pulled him on top of his body.

They enjoyed the moment, knowing they had little time left before they were bombarded with questions. They didn't care.

Gale was just glad he got there in time.

Little did he know, Peeta wouldn't have said "I do" anyway.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed


End file.
